


it's not all bad

by MissTeaVee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: dubconny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Fade to black robot porn





	it's not all bad

Pharma stood patiently outside the massive door, optics dim in a lazy sort of way. It opened silently, revealing the massive form of the DJD’s leader, who looked down at the jet with an air of curiosity.

“Why Pharma, you’re early.” A massive hand hooked under the Autobot’s chin, thumb brushing a smooth cheek. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Pharma’s lips curved into a little smile, and he held up his hand, only holding one T-cog, though he had more in subspace. “We’re being inspected by someone from high command next rotation. I won’t be able to leave the facility without drawing attention, so I thought I should bring a forward, since the next scheduled… shipment will be late.”

“Ahhhhh,” Tarn tilted his head. How lovely, the jet was learning. “I see. Very good.” He released the jet’s helm and stood to the side to gesture with one hand. “Come in." Nodding, Pharma walked in, walking a few steps ahead of Tarn confidently. He knew the layout of the base well enough to know where they were going. Tarn’s hand came heavily down on the jet’s shoulder, steering a little, though the touch wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

Oh, there were bad times. Times when Pharma writhed and struggled as Tarn’s voice ripped him to agonized pieces from the inside. Times when he was thrown to the other members of the DJD as a lesson. Times when he had to limp back to Delphi in agony. But there were other times. Times when Tarn’s voice caressed away all problems, when the big mech lulled the Autobot with gentle touch and playful words. Of course Pharma knew he was being used, but it was too wonderful to avoid. Tarn’s voice, the effects it had on a spark, were addictive, and Pharma couldn’t stay away; he’d crave even the agony if he ever tried to leave it all behind.

So he let himself be steered to Tarn’s private quarters and lifted into the big mech’s lap. Tarn hummed softly in Pharma’s audio, enjoying the way it made the jet sigh and purr as his spark tugged eagerly. The jet shifted himself, stretching out his legs and lightly stroking the big chest. "Have you had much luck with your List?”

Tarn chuckled to himself. It was amazing how obliging the jet could be. “Ah, the hunt has gone very well, Pharma,” He ran a hand down the jet’s body, enjoying the smooth finish and sleek plates. “We found three mechs we’d been looking for. It took  _hours_  to finish with them, Pharma.”

The jet gave a little shiver, optics flickering as Tarn’s voice lowered, though his own voice remained steady. “Yes? What did they do?”

“Ah, one had been stealing energon and reselling it for a higher price,” Tarn ‘tsk'ed, hooking a hand behind Pharma’s back to support him. “The other two had fled the war. They joined up with some  _neutrals_ ,” He scoffed. Pharma looked surprised.

“Sounds like a special brand of stupid,” The jet murmured, one wing folding so he could lean against Tarn. Pleased, the Decepticon rumbled his engine against the flat surface.  "They-ah! Must have known it wouldn’t work out.“

"You’d be  _amazed_  to know what people think they can get away with,” Tarn rumbled, watching the way the jet in his lap squirmed, and sensing the spark pulsing with anticipation. “Why, some even think they could kill us.” He laughed.

Pharma shrugged. “You never know. Better to go down fighting, they say.” He hooked an arm under Tarn’s shoulder, fingers skittering over transformation seams. Tarn purred.

“They don’t, not in the end.”

“I know.”

“That you do, Pharma.” The Tank lowered his voice, watching Pharma tremble. “You know exactly what we’re capable of. Tell me, do you think there’s anyone who has  **ever**  existed who could  _stop_ **us**?”

“I… oh!” Pharma clung to Tarn, his fans whirring noisily as arousal burned through him. Tarn hummed, pushing the jet’s pleasure high, before letting him ebb down, soothing the systems he’d caught off guard. Pleased, the Tank repeated his question, and Pharma nodded. “I do.”

Tarn scowled under his mask. “Oh?  _Whom_?”

Pharma’s hand shakily traced the mask facing him, unafraid. “Megatron.”

“Ah…” Tarn settled. “You’re correct. Yes, even we do not equal Megatron.” He rewarded the jet with a deep hum that shook the surgeon to his core with pleasure. He laughed and sang until Pharma arched in his arms, mewling with need, offering himself as tribute for whatever Tarn would wish.


End file.
